Talk:WishFlyX
Speak to me here! Bwahahaha! Wana be a part of of us? --The Treacherous TrioSpeak... if you dare! errr ok????????? Im gonna go....(under voice: try to) torture someoen....(under voice: i hope...) -xorai I'm Watching you Hey WishFlyx you know me right? I am your arch enemy. I never joined Treacherous Trio because they are stupid now if you wanna battle me try to get more immune to your Boyfriend's lava flippers. I HATE YOUR GUTS!!!!!!!!!!! My army better build on members i am getting plain sick of you. Oh and also when I stopped you from the whole Night Club thing I proved myself more powerful than my X Antibody. --Flywish SOTP INSULTING MY FRIEND! AND I AM NOT HIS BOYFRIEND! THATS JUST STRANGE! AND YOU ARE NOT STRONGER THEN HIM (had sad expression during that screaming) -Xorai Well......Maybe...... Well.... I guess I could be your girlfriend. -Maddieworld X ok...... bye......then.......*leaves slowly* -Xorai So you want to join my army? You are welcome to join.--12yz12ab X Talk to me...if you dare From the lab of 12yz12ab X Yes,I know. I was spying on him. And I will do what you said. They are evil so why would I do that? They are in darktans army just like me. I would not hurt them. And i would love to join your army. --12yz12ab X Talk to me...if you dare O RLY? O RLY? -Xorai (Aims petguin ray at WisFlyX) Heh Heh Heh........-Radal BAD RADAL! -Xorai RE: I try to but everytime i try to he knocks me out with a vase, I cant even go outside my room without a anvil fallign on me! Stupid Xorai....how does he get so amyn anvils..... -Isakui (Speak!) oh *Grabs Isuaki and teleports us both to the Darktonian Realm* Go find Mec and give her these *gives explosives* --WishFlyX OH PUFFLE! *is xapped by a 1000 gigabolt collar* Thats why i dont teleport....he has a color on my flipper....*GETS ZAPPED AGAIN* *teleprots back* -Isakui Ok then *Tears 1000 gigabolt collar off of flipper* *teleports back to the Darktonian Realm* *gives explosives* --WishFlyX Yay! -Isakui From the lab of 12yz12ab X Hi. Want to spy on 12yz12ab with me? Come to my lab tommorow and we will spy on him together.--12yz12ab X Talk to me...if you dare Okay Okay, we both have crushes in the treacherous trio, I jsut noticed that! -Isakui .............Good thing I have Isakui X! -Xorai ...................Okay thats a bad choice Isakui, *TACKLES ISAKUI AND STARTS BEATING UP* -Isakui X HELP! AAAAH! -Isakui ISAKUI X STOP! -Xorai Well I am dating Maddieworld X becuase she actually likes me. But I'll help you get with Mectrixctic since I am an honorary member of the Treacherous Trio. --WishFlyX --WishFlyX (GRABS ISAKUI X) I SAID STOP! STOP TRYING TO! I SAID STOP! -Xorai I dont care! *keeps attackign Isakui* -Isakui X (SCREAMZ IN PAIN) -Isakui (Breaks Isakui X's Flipper) Don't you ever beat up my best friend again! --WishFlyX (shrugs it off and starts beating Isakui up again) -isakui X ISAKUI X! I SAID STOP! *tackles Isakui X* -Xorai HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Isakui YOUR ANNOYING! YOUR THE MSOT ANNOYING ANTIBODY I HAVE EVER SEEN! RADAL X IS LESS ANNOYING THEN YOU! -Zang 0_______________0 LIES! LIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Isakui IM COMIGN FOR YOU ISAKUI SO DOTN GET LIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES WITH ME! -Zang (Bites Zang) Ha! Never mess with me! I just bit you and now you are infected with X-Virus and Ditto! BWAHAHAA!!!!!!! --WishFlyX Yeah what he said and I am your brother's X antibody! --Agent X Zang! *runs over* You little! HE HAS NO PROTECIVE SYSTEM TO DITTO! HES GONNA BE PARALIZYED FOR WEEKS! YOU GOIGN DOWN! *TACKLES AND HURTS WISHFLYX* -Agent A Owwwwwwwwwch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE HELP ME! -Zang (Zang coughs out a black goo, Xang forms and quickly attacks WishFlyX) -Xang Not on my watch! *Throws Xang at Agent A and then Agent A falls on Zang* --WishFlyX ........ *grabs snowball gun and aims at Maddie X* *drops it and drags Zang away* -Xang OWWWWWWCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Zang Ahh, well hello there! Well I thought I might join you, as your goody goody counterpart Flywish is making things harder for me to become the ultimate Demon Penguin! Now, you should allow me to join you, are PREPARE FOR YOUR POWERS TO BE DEVOURED! --Demongone (Speak! Or suffer the fate of no powers!) Xorai's plans Well, hello there friend. That idea of saying that I was forced to join you, Thank you for approving! Looks like what I saw was that Xorai and Flywish are working together. Xorai told me he will turn on Flywish when they defeat Darktan which they will never do! Also, I've been hearing a rumor that Xara is planning to destroy Fredrick. We will have to take care of that. --Sonic Xtreme X Excellent, I will foil those plans of Xorai and that dreaded Flywish. Xorai and Flywish shall be destroyed! RE: Hello Hello, WishFlyX. I am here to take up on your offer. I'm flattered, but I think Rocketta is nice. We've learned to not hate each other, like Sonic an- well you know what I mean. Rocket Slug X I'M GONNA SING THE DOOM SONG NOW!!!! Hey baddie! Why do you look like this funny-looking guy? --Slendar YOU'RE DEAD! *beats you up with Fire Sword, Fredrick's wrench, and bites you* You just got injected with X-Virus! NOW IF YOU EVER MAKE FUN OF ME AGAIN, I WILL SEND YOU TO THE DELETION ROOM! *grabs fang* You just made the biggest mistake of your lives. *whacks you with paddle three times* I only feel a little bit of pain and ... say, a deletion room? I'mma let you finish but- *falls down onto the ground and gets bitten by WishFlyX* --Slendar YES I vill join you...so I can defeat my enemy!!! --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 00:36, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Gladly But we should start by destroying her. --PYX I found this on a paper ad on the street.. You want to destroy Antarctica? Then go to The Awesome Place Of Villains. It's where bad penguins go to plot DESTRUCTION OF ANTARCTICA. And, even if you live a second there, you're immortal. -3rd Circle Of The Underworld -LuXerra Yeah right, I can see your handwriting on it. Plus, I know you're friends with that no good rotten stupid dumb FLYWISH! I may have looked like an idiot in the past, but with the help of my friend Mectrixctic, I went back to the top, maybe my X-Antibodies aren't succeeding as they usually do. I also noticed you, RockHardy, Slendar, and Flywish are trying to get rid of me once and for all. You will never do that! Well, I want you to EXPECT SEALS. LuXerra ...Actually, EXPECT DEWGONGS. On another note, watch this 1,000 times on repeat. it's AWESOME. Oh boy, that would help him a lot, A LOT. --Slendar